How Could This Happen?
by XXObsessivelyTwilightXX
Summary: Seth imprints on a girl named Kaydee. Everything is going great. Or they thought so. Leo joins the pack and everything get turned upside down. How will it end. NO FLAMES! Chapter three is up.
1. Oops?

**Something happened and I have to repost this.**

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Just Kaydee. She was named after my cousin. Please review. The italic words are what they are thinking.**

**Chapter 1: Oops...?**

**Seth's POV**

Man was it beautiful outside today. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. Very uncommon for Forks, Washington.

I was on my way to Quil's house today. His cousin, from a rez. Down south, was visiting him. Her name is Kaydee and she is 15 years old. They were really close as kids and they haven't seen each other in 2 years. They were due for a meeting.

I had just made it to Quil's house by now. I opened the door, with out knocking of course, and I swear my heart stopped. The universe came to a stand still.

There she was. All she had on was a rope and her hair was a mess. She just got up, apparently. She looked amazing. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was just standing there staring at her with a goofy grin on my face. Then Quil walked in, saw my face and quickly brought me outside.

"What happened? What is wrong with you?" he asked in a quick whisper.

I was still in a shock by the beautiful flower that lay with in the house.

"Dude! Would you freakin answer me." he waited a couple of seconds. "Today would nice, thanks." he yelled at me. Then the light bulb went off in his head.

"Now way, Seth. You did not just imprint on Kaydee. You did, didn't you?" I sighed, finally coming out of my trance.

"Oops...?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Is that all you can say?" He looked pissed, at first. Then before I could blink, he had a smiling spread from ear to ear.

"That is so awesome! Hurry up, you need to tell her everything. Now!" He pushed me back inside the house. He, on the other hand, ran into the forest to change and tell the others the good news.

_Ok, I can do this._ I thought to myself. _I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? It is just a girl. I'm just going to tell her about werewolves. No! No, it not just a girl. She is the most sweet and beautiful and lovely girl in the world. And it isn't just telling someone about werewolves, it is a big part of my life._

_How do I know she won't run away from me? She will! I know she will. Wait, I know what I can do._

" I will ask her out on a date. And after I know she likes me, I will tell her everything. Yup, that sounds like a good plan to me." I said to calm myself down.

"Hey Kaydee, where are you?" I called out to my angel.

" I'm in the kitchen eating breakfast." I quickly answered.

"Oh, that's good. Prefect place to ask." I quietly whispered to myself.

**Kaydee's POV**

_Wow, that was weird. Seth just walked inside and Quil took him right back outside. I wonder what is wrong._ I thought to myself. Seth just walked through the front door, got this weird look on his face and then Quil took him outside. Man he was beautiful like a great Indian God.

He has beautiful brown eyes, the prettiest color of skin, ever, and has silky dark brown hair. He did look like an Indian God. I fell in love with him at first sight. I guess I believe the people that say they too fell in love at first sight.

Since he went outside, I didn't get a chance to say hello. Quil took him out to fast. Right after the door shut behind them my stomach growled.

"I guess I'm hungry." I laughed at my stomach. So I walked to the kitchen to find some food.

"Cereal, cereal. Where is the... ah cereal?" I sang until I found a half empty box of Coco-puffs. I grabbed the milk, a bowl, and a spoon and started to eat.

I was half way done eating when I heard the front door shut. _Oh, I guess they are done talking now._

" Hey Kaydee, where are you?" my Indian God asked.

" I'm in the kitchen eating breakfast." I quickly answered, not skipping a beat.

He walked into the kitchen and sat across from me.

" Hello Kaydee. My name it Seth."

" I know who you are Seth. Quil talks about you all the time. It gets annoying after awhile. Speaking of Quil, where is he?" I asked him. Where was me cousin? I was hoping to spent the day with him again.

" Um...he had to do something today. Sorry."

" May I ask what was so important that he couldn't say goodbye to me?" I asked while arching one of my eyebrows.

" Sorry I can't tell you that information. I would love too, but can't."

" Great! Now I'm stuck at home all by myself. It is going to be so boring."

" I'm sorry...again. Would you like to do something with me?"

" Like what?" I arched an eyebrow again. It kind of sounds like he is going to ask me out.

" Um...like dinner tonight?"

_Wow! He just asked me to go to dinner with him. Why does my head hurt all of a sudden? Oh I'm not breathing._

I took a deep breath._ That feels better. Now to get back to the matter at hand._

" Like a date?"

" Yeah. If you don't mind."

I didn't want to sound desperate, so I gave a simple answer.

" Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do." _Great job Kayydee. Now he thinks you are only going out with him because your bored._

" Ok. Well I will go so you can get ready or do whatever you want to do. I will pick you up at 5?"

" 5 is great. Wait. What do I wear?"

" Something casual" he said calmly.

" Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't know anything around here.

" Ah... that my dear is a secret." He laughed. Before I could respond he was gone. I looked at the clock. It read 2:00.

" Oh crap! I have to get ready." I didn't know what to wear.

I had no idea what I was getting into.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I'm planing it being 6 chapters long. Review and tell me if you like it. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

* * *


	2. The Date

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I was having writer's block. I don't own any of the character except Kaydee.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

**Seth POV**

" Hey Jacob"

" Hey Seth. What do you need?"

" How do you know I need something?"

" Because you are talking to me and not to Kaydee. So...What do you need?"

" Can I borrow your car? I'm taking Kaydee on a date and I need a car."

" Sure you can. BUT, I don't want a single scratch on it and I want a full tank of gas when you return it."

I held out my hand and he dropped the keys in it.

I raced to my house to get dressed. It took me forever to find something nice to wear. I settled on a blue, button-up, long sleeve shirt. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. With dark blue jeans and cowboy boots. I think I looked awesome, I just hope that she thinks that too.

After I got dressed I went to pick up Kaydee. I knocked on Quil's door and Quil, instead of Kaydee, answered.

" Hello Quil. Is Kaydee ready?" I asked him quickly. I wanted to see her as aoon as possible. She was my angel and I loved her, but she didn't need to know that just yet.

" Hello Seth. May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked me.

" Sure. What do you need to talk to me about? WAIT!! Did anything happen to Kaydee? I swear I will kill anyone who did it. Who was it?" I quickly asked him. I was worried, pissed and I started to shake.

" No, no nothing is wrong with her. Just calm down Seth. Breath." he said in a rush. He wanted to get me calm.

" Oh thank God. So what do you need to talk about?"

" Well I wanted to talk about Kaydee. Lets take a walk so she won't hear us." He said this as he pushed pass me and started walking toward the road.

We were silent for a little while. I guess he was trying to figure out what he was gone to say. It must be long because he is taking awhile. Then he suddenly stopped after about 5 minutes of walking and thinking.

" Well Seth, I know you have imprinted on Kaydee-." I cut him off by saying, " I know Quil. You were right there when it happened."

" I know Seth. Like I was saying. You have imprinted in Kaydee, my cousin, my family, and one of my best friends. You **will not **hurt her-."

" Quil, I would never hurt her."

" **SETH!** Would you please shut up until I'm done? Please?!"

" Yeah." I made the movement of locking my lips and throwing away the key.

" OK, good. You will NOT hurt her or I will kill you., She hasn't been down here in 2 years and I don't need her visit to end with her crying. You will treat her like the lovely lady that she is. Got it?"

" Yes, I do. I would do that stuff even if you hadn't told me. I love her Quil. I will treat her like a queen. And I promise I won't hurt her."

By the time we finished are little talk, we had reached Quil's house. We were standing facing each other when we finished. I turned my head toward the house and my heart stopped again.

**Kaydee's POV**

After many hours of prep, I was finally ready for my date. I decided to wear a dress. It was just a plain dress. It did, however, show all of my curves. I think it made me look like a piece of cardboard.

I put my black high heels shoes on and put my long, red hair in a half-up and half-down style. The night before a went to sleep in my hair in a bun, so the part that was up fell in nice, beautiful waves.

I also put on a little bit of make-up. Like eye-liner, eye-shadow, and lip gloss. The eye-shadow that I put in made my hazel eyes pop. My eyes are hazel with a little bit of gold near the middle. 'That is a very odd color for eyes' was all I heard from people.

I was ready, finally. I walked over to the window to see if Seth was here. I looked at the clock **5:30pm. **Damn, I made us late! I quickly ran to the door and opened it up. There was my Prince Charming standing there talking to Quil.

" What you both talking about?" I eyed them both suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just having a little chat."

" I you ready to go, Kaydee?" said Prince Charming.

" Why, yes I am. Let's go."

With that we were off.

The car ride was a silent one. We are both too shy to talk to each other. We're at the restaurant now. We went to place called Black Eyes. It was just a little mom and pop place. We both ordered something to eat.

" So..?" He asked me.

" So what?" I questioned back.

" Do you if I ask you a couple of questioned?"

" No. Go right ahead."

" Ok. So, um... What is your favorite color?"

" Well, I have three. Blue, black, and silver. What about you?"

" I like the colors green, brown, and gold."

" Why?"

" Because they are the colors that are in your eyes."

" Thank you." I blushed and looked down.

" Please look at me. I like to look into your eyes."

Of course that made me blush even more. I too also liked to look into his eyes, so I looked up.

We asked each other question after question for the rest of the date. I found out that favorite food in steak. He LOVES to run and he LOVES the great outdoors, along with many other things.

We were still talking on the way home. He stopped in front of my, well Quil's, house and we just sat there. After a few minutes I broke the silence.

" Well I guess I better go." I started to open the door when,

" STOP! Hold on a minute." he said as I was about to pull the handle. I froze instantly. He got out of the car and walked over and opened my door for me. He put out his hand to help me out, of course I took it. We walked up to the front door hand in hand.

" Well, I had a really good time tonight." I said stuttering a little.

" No problem. Maybe we could do it again soon."

" That would be nice." We stood there for a few more seconds. Then I turned to go inside, when I was stopped. I turned around and Seth started to kiss me. I kissed him back without skipping a beat. We pulled apart, both taking shallow, short breathes.

" Well, goodnight." he said and turned around and left.

I stood there looking out into the darkness. I was awaken from my trance by the door opening up behind me.

" Did you have a good night?" Quil asked with a smirk on his face.

" Yes, I did and if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed now." With that I pushed passed him. I got ready for bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Little did I know, I was in for a rude awakening tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Pul-ease. Thanks.**


	3. How?

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**And on with the story...**

_**Seth's POV**_

" Sam, you wanted me." I asked the alpha.

" Yes. Seth we have a new member of the pack. His name is Leo and I want you to show him the ropes." he said to me.

" Sure thing. No problem. Where is he?" I asked while looking around the room.

" He is outside."

" OK. So ya later.." I waved goodbye and went outside to look for Leo.

" Hello Leo, my name is Seth." I said, sticking out my hand. He shook it.

" So, follow me and I will show you how things are done around here." We walked into the woods to start the first lesson.

" So Leo, how did you become a werewolf?"

" Well my mom was some dude named Old Quil's sister. I guess that is how I got it and it sucks!!"

" Naw, it is really fun at times. How long have you been one?"

" Only for a few days. Why?"

" Well, I need to know if you have learned to control yourself."

" Nope." He popped his lips at the 'p'. " I would change all the time and I almost hurt someone the other day. I don't want to hurt anybody. So I came down here, to see if there was anyone like me. I guess there are. Are you going to be able to help me?"

" Yup. That is why we are here."

XXXX 30 minutes later XXXX

" Remember when you get mad, just breathe and try to stay calm. You don't want to end up hurting someone that you like." I said to him.

" O...K." He was panting and took a breath in between the to letters.

_**Kaydee's POV**_

" God, I'm so bored. Maybe I should go see Seth." I said to myself. I pushed myself off the couch and out the door.

I had no idea where to look for him, I settled for just walking around until I did find him.

I was walking around for about 15 minutes, when I finally spotted him.

He was standing there talking to someone. His back was to me, so I had no idea what he looked like. But he did have nice hair.

As soon as Seth saw me, his face lite up. He had a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear.

_**Leo's POV**_

" We have to have these lessons once or twice a week. It depends on what is happening during the week." Seth said to me.

" No problem. I just moved here, so I don't have a life yet." I chuckled.

" That is OK, maybe we-." he stopped mid sentence. He had this stupid smile on his face and was looking over my shoulder. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he still didn't move.

" Hello gentlemen." said the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

" Hello Kaydee." Seth breathed. He said it so low, it was almost a whisper.

I wanted to see the face of the sweet voice came from. I turned around to see an angel of beauty.

" Hello. I'm Leo. And you are?" I said, holding out my hand.

" I'm Kaydee. Nice to meet you Leo." She giggled as I kissed her hand.

The moment I looked into her eyes, I wanted to do anything for her. I was about to put my hand on her cheek, when there was a growl behind me. I turned around to face a shaking Seth.

" Seth!! Dude, what's wrong?" I yelled at him. " Just calm down. You don't want to hurt Kaydee."

The moment I said Kaydee's name, he stopped shaking.

" Do you really think I would hurt her?" he growled between clenched teeth.

" If you change you might." I said in a confused tone. " Weren't you just telling me that. You said ' The only person you wouldn't hurt if you changed, would be the person you imprinted on.' I know I wouldn't hurt her because I just imprinted on her. But I will not stand around and let you hurt her." I was almost shaking be the time I finished. I was getting madder by each passing minute.

After I finished, Seth tightened every muscle in his body.

" Kaydee, you need to go to Sam and Emily's house. Now!!" Seth yelled at her. " Me and Leo are going to have a little chat." He hissed at me. Then he started to stalk slowly toward me.

_**Kaydee's**_ _POV_

_What in the world is happening now?_

" Kaydee you need to go to Sam and Emily's house. Now! Me and Leo are going to have a little chat." Seth yelled at me. Before I could turn around, Seth started to stalk toward Leo.

_This looks bad. _I didn't even get to finish my thought before my body started to move without my control. I was now standing between Seth and Leo. I had one hand on each of their chests.

" Seth, just breath. Let's go to sam and Emily's together." _Even though I have no idea what is going on. _" Leo, I think you need to come too."

" Fine. Let's go." Seth said quickly. He kissed my forehead, grabbed my hand, and we were off.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. I will update soon. It is going to start getting good. At least that is what my friend told me to say. Again please review. They make me happy.**


End file.
